justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Price Tag
ft. |year = 2011 |difficulty = 2/3 (Mittel) |nogm = 3 |dg = Weiblich |mode = Solo |pc = Blau Violett |gc = Türkis |effort = 1/3 (Ruhig) |pictos = 85 |nowc = PriceTag |perf = Céline Rotsen }} '"Price Tag"' von ''Jessie J ft. B.o.B ist im Spiel Just Dance 3. Aussehen des Tänzers Die Tänzerin ist eine Frau mit kurzen violetten Haaren. Sie ist in einem blau-lilanem Kleid und trägt, was ein dunkel lila Gurt auf den Hüften zu sein scheint. Sie trägt auch ein Paar rote Kniestrümpfe, ein Paar lila Pumpen, rosa Ohrringe und eine rosa Halskette. In dem Remake ist ihr Gesicht weniger sichtbar und es ist einfacher, das Loch in den Ohrringen zu sehen. Hintergrund Der Hintergrund ist mit Barcodes versehen. Während des Chorus schwingen zudem noch vier Priesschilder von der Decke. Es gibt auch lila Neon-Linien in der Nähe der Basis. Der Boden ist reflektierend. Hinter den Strichcodes ist die Reflexion der Tänzerin. Gold Moves Es gibt 3 Gold Moves in der Routine: Gold Moves 1 und 2: Legen Sie Ihre linke Hand auf die Hüfte und die rechte Hand auf den Mund. Beide Gold Moves treten auf, während B.o.B. rappt. Gold Move 3: Heben Sie Ihre Hände hoch. Dies ist der letzte Move der Routine. pricetaggoldmove1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 und 2 pricetaggoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Price Tag 12.gif|Gold Moves 1 und 2 "im Spiel" Price Tag 3.gif|Gold Move 3 "im Spiel" Einsätze in Mashups Price Tag ist in den folgenden Mashups vertreten: *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' *''Rock Lobster'' Bildunterschriften Price Tag ist im Puppet-Master/ Party-Master -Modi vertreten. Hier sind die Beschriftungen zu ihren Tanzbewegungen: *Crazy Wings *Shake It Nichtigkeiten *Dies ist der erste Song von Jessie J im Spiel; gefolgt von Domino, Wild und Bang Bang. *Im Hinterfrund hängen Preisschilder (was eine Anspielung an den Namen des Songs ist). *Man hört die Geräusche von Kassen am Anfang und am Ende. *Zufälligerweise hat das Haar der Tänzerin die gleiche Farbe wie bei Domino, ist aber im gleichen Stil wie bei Wild (in einem Bob). Wie man leicht darauf hingewiesen , sind die Worte "damn" und "hoes" aufgrund ihrer expliziten Natur zensiert. *Das Gesicht der Tänzerin ist gut sichtbar und sie scheint viel zu lächeln. **Ihre Zunge ist auch sichtbar, dies ist die erste Tänzerin, bei das der Fall ist. *Während des gesamten Songs sieht man eine Reflexion der Tänzerin im Hintergrund. Mal sieht man sie von Näherem, mal weiter weg. Der Übergang zwischen den beiden Sichtweisen ist nicht sehr flüssig. *Dies ist der zweite Song von B.o.B in der Reihe, nach Airplanes. *Es gibt einen Glitch; sollte das Lied das erste Lied in einem bestimmten Solo Medley sein, gibt es ein zusätzliches Spiegelbild der Tänzerin im Hintergrund, welches Größer ist als alle anderen. *Ein Sprite für dieses Lied wurde versehentlich in den Dateien für Just Dance: Greatest Hits hinter sich gelassen. *Obwohl die Tänzerin für das Just Dance Now Remake den Tanze erneut getanzt hat, sieht man im Hintergrund die originale Tänzerin aus Just Dance 3. Das Gesicht ist jedoch unscharf. **In dem Remake erscheinen die Reflexionen an der Wand mit einer dicken dunkelvioletten Umrandung (wie in der Original version), obwohl die neu gemachte Umrandung des Tänzers hellblau und viel dünner ist. *Auf der Xbox 360 ist die Tänzerin in einer anderen Pose wenn man sie im Auswahlmenu sieht. Gallery Price Tag.png|''Price Tag'' price tag JDNOW.jpg|''Price Tag'' (Remake) pricetagmenu.png|Price Tag auf dem Just Dance 3 Menü pricetag_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Abdeckung Price Tag Dancer.png|Trainer Extraktion 1 Coach jd3 pricetag coach.png|Trainer Extraktion 2 Price tag in JDGH files.jpg|Ein Just Dance 3 Quadrat von Price Tag, das in der zu finden ist ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits -Dateien pricetagpictos.png|Pictogramme Pricetagbackground.png|Hintergrund Videos Jessie J - Price Tag ft. B.o.B Just Dance 3 - Price Tag - 5 stars Just Dance 3 - Pricetag by Jessie J ft. B.O.B References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Rap Elements Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Reflections Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with glitches